Noites de Inverno
by AmazingPocahontas
Summary: Há muito tempo a família de Rin esconde um segredo. Agora que o conhece, Rin terá que escolher: dever ou amor?
1. Chapter 1

**- Como todos ficwriters, comentários me motivam. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem-vindas.**  
**- A estória transcorre no Japão Feudal, mas não exatamente como em InuYasha.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Quando o inverno chegou durante o mês de Junho e a neve começou a cair, os Yamashita começaram a sussurrar pelos cantos, guardando segredos obscuros que eram maculados demais para os ouvidos dos pequenos.

_ Venha aqui, irmãzinha – chamou Nagano. A irmã mais nova que estava embrulhada sob as cobertas cinzentas e dormia tranquilamente, mexeu-se ao ouvir a voz de Nagano. – Venha ouvir, Rin.

A garota levantou-se da cama e andou até o meio do quarto onde seu irmão estava deitado com a face pregada ao chão. Observava a movimentação dos pais e dos tios no térreo pelas frestas do piso de madeira e seus ouvidos estavam atentos a tudo que diziam.

_ Nagano – murmurou a garotinha com a voz chorosa. Ela esfregou os olhos e deitou-se ao seu lado, encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

_ Acorde – pediu o irmão novamente. – Isto é importante!

Ela fez um barulhinho de choro, mas manteve os olhos abertos. Os dois se olharam por um instante e Rin assentiu com a cabeça. Ela tentou olhar pelas frestas.

_ Por que temos que discutir sobre isso no inverno? – perguntou mamãe Yamashita.

_ Porque é a época do ano que estão mais fracos... que não podem nos ouvir – respondeu tio Hitori enquanto bebericava a xícara com chá.

_ Quem é que está fraco? – perguntou Rin, curiosa. Nagano pediu que fizesse silêncio.

_ Não acham que está conversa é muito precipitada, não? – perguntou papai Yamashita que agitava as brasas da lareira e depois se sentou a mesa.

_ Eu acho que quanto mais cedo arquitetarmos esse plano, menos falho ele será – disse tio Hitori.

_ Não haverá furos – disse Cho, esposa de Hitori. – Eles nunca sonharão com uma coisa dessas. Nunca houve um plano como esse antes.

_ Atacaremos por onde menos esperam – comentou Hitori com um sorriso vitorioso.

_ Quem são eles? – insistiu Rin com seus dez anos de pura ingenuidade. Nagano que, por ser dois anos mais velho e um menino, estava a par de algo que ela não compreendia.

_ Não fale nada – pediu.

_ Vocês não estão pensando nas falhas! – rosnou a mamãe Yamashita e esmurrou a mesa. Papai Yamashita colocou a mão em seus ombros.

_ Vocês não estão pensando nela – disse o pai calmamente. Os olhos soturnos encarando os do irmão e da cunhada. – Só pensam nos louros.

_ Louros? – exclamou Cho – Eles mataram nossos filhos!

_ Porque vocês o provocaram – disse mamãe, chorando – E agora quer condenar nossos filhos também.

_ Cale-se, Sayuri – disse o vovô Yamashita, rispidamente. Ele estava sentado num sofá, coberto pelas sombras. – Nossa família foi ceifada quando aqueles seres monstruosos pisaram em nossas terras. Eles não só tiraram meus netos, arrancaram também meu orgulho.

_ Papai... – implorou o senhor Yamashita.

_ Está decidido – disse vovô Yamashita em tom finalizador – Ela o fará.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Rin correu entre as árvores para se encontrar com o irmão mais velho. O tecido vermelho da yukata, que pertencera a mãe quando mais nova, apertava seus quadris e impedia que aumentasse sua velocidade.

O tempo só havia agraciado aos dois irmãos. Rin, três anos mais novas que Nagano, tinha curvas, um cabelo brilhoso, sedoso e um rosto mimoso que conservara da infância.

Nagano tinha vinte anos. Em seus anos de treinamento, seus músculos ficaram delineados, sua voz ficara forte e poderosa como um trovão. Ele era um líder nato, um exímio lutador.

Nagano retirou a armadura e a yukata e colocou-as sobre o piso de madeira na varanda. Rin atravessou o jardim e abraçou fortemente o irmão.

_ Irmãzinha - cumprimentou ele antes de se afastar para afagar o cabelo castanho de Rin. - Há quanto tempo.

_ Estava com tantas saudades - disse Rin, emotiva.

_ Não seja melodramática - disse Nagano, abraçando-a - Foi apenas um ano.

_ _Foi apenas um ano_ - Rin o imitou, zombeteira. Seu irmão havia saído numa missão especial com o seu tio para reunir caçadores de outros vilarejos. Eles queriam colocar em prática "a" vingança.

_ Então... - Começou ela - Conseguiram encontrar... Caçadores?

_ Sim, eles estão na sala com os velhos.

Os dois retiraram seus sapatos e entraram na casa.

Rin nunca havia visto sua casa tão cheia antes. Com exceção, da família e de alguns visitantes que, esporadicamente, passavam por ali, não era um local de muita amotinação.

Os homens voltaram-se para olhar a jovem que vinha acompanhada do caçador. Nagano a apresentou e eles curvaram-se. Rin, tímida, retribuiu a mesura educadamente. Ela ia retirar-se da sala para se refugiar no quarto, quando seu avô pigarreou:

_ Rin, junte-se a nós - Ordenou. Rin assentiu com a cabeça, sem entender. Ela olhou para Nagano que assentiu, sem a encarar.

A sala ficou subitamente silenciosa.

Rin sentou-se ao pé do avô e olhou para os pais, questionadora, mas eles fitavam o chão. Sua tia Cho sentou-se ao lado e começou a acariciar seu cabelo.

Seu tio colocou-se no centro da sala, num local onde todo conseguiam enxergá-lo e começou aquela velha e conhecida história.

Falou sobre a eterna luta entre youkais e caçadores, sobre a força de espírito que os caçadores deveriam possuir e, finalmente, para deixar seu discurso com ares novelesco, sobre os filhos que haviam sido mortos por youkais.

Rin não se lembrava dos primos e achava aquela história um lixo. Diferente daquela história heróica que seu tio contara, a história real, que Nagano havia lhe confidenciado quando criança, estava recheada de covardice.

Nagano contava com seis anos na época e testemunhara o episódio do início ao fim escondido entre árvores da floresta enquanto brincava de caçador.

Eles haviam torturado um filhote de youkai, o mataram. Os pais do youkai fizeram apenas justiça.

Era vingança o que seus tios aspiravam. Matariam da mesma forma que os youkais haviam feito. No fim, não havia diferenças entre caçadores e youkais. No fim, todos queriam sangue.

Seu tio acabou a prosa e voltou-se para Rin, ajoelhou-se para que seus olhos ficassem da mesma altura e declarou como se estivesse a pedindo em casamento.

_ Preciso de sua ajuda.

Rin lembrou-se daquele dia de sua infância, que ficara escondido em algum recanto de sua memória e sentiu medo. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela temeu por sua vida.

Rin recebera um treinamento bastante vulgar e tinha pouco conhecimento sobre youkais. Como queriam ajuda dela?

Rin olhou para o irmão pedindo ajuda, mas ele não a encarou. Olhava para o horizonte pela janela, tentando controlar suas emaranhadas emoções.

Rin, então, olhou para seus pais. Sua mãe a encarou e assentiu com a cabeça.

Ninguém tinha coragem de desafiar o avô, que, anos antes, já havia autorizado sua participação na carnificina.

Rin, por fim, encarou o avô. Os olhos negros do avô a perfuraram, mas não era a ela quem ele enxergava. Ele enxergava um triunfo certo e próximo.

Naquele momento, a garota percebeu que não tinha escolha.

_ Sim - disse ela, assinando com sangue; sua mão guiada por uma nação.

* * *

**Anny Taishou!**

Sim, primeira leitora! E, até o momento, única! xD

Eu postei este capítulo em uma comunidade do velho (_in memoriam_) Orkut há alguns anos, mas estaquei no capítulo que você leu anteriormente. Só agora que a motivação retornou. Eu havia gostado muito do rumo que esta fanfic havia tomado... Em minha cabeça, é claro. :D

Continue lendo minha fic! Por favor. :D

Beijos. E valeu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desculpem a demora! Minha mãe me colocou de castigo e me devolveu o pc somente hoje! T.T**

**Anny, obrigada pela fidelidade! Novos leitores, sejam bem-vindos!**

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

O treinamento começara num dia nebuloso, inclinado à desventuras. Rin havia acordado cedo naquela manhã e espantou-se por não encontrar um batalhão a sua espera.

Sua tia Cho estava sentada elegantemente sobre a grama da clareira que havia nas proximidades da casa. Ela trajava um quimono festivo, seu cabelo estava preso num coque tradicional e bebericava chá na xícara de porcelana que a mãe guardava no alto de uma estante, intocável.

_ Bom dia, titia - Rin a cumprimentou enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado. Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas, questionadoramente.

_ Onde estão os guerreiros? Onde estão as armas? São as coisas que devem estar passando por sua cabeça agora, não é, meu bem? - Perguntou a tia colocando a xícara cautelosamente sobre uma pedra ao seu lado.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça. Seu cabelo selvagem caiu sobre seus olhos e Cho o acariciou como fazia de hábito.

_ Belíssimo cabelo - Observou Cho e suas mãos escorregaram para o rosto de Rin - Belíssimo rosto._ Graças aos deuses_.

Rin não entendia o caminho enredado para onde aquela conversa rumava. Também não entendia como mataria um _youkai _sem saber manejar uma _katana _ou qualquer coisa deste feitio.

Ela pigarreou.

_ Sim, querida? - perguntou a tia, encarando-a. Seus olhos aquilinos e insanos percorrendo seu rosto com um brilho de diversão e loucura.

_ Como... Como lutarei com um _youkai _sem saber, ao menos, segurar um _katana_?

_ Quem disse que lutaria?

Rin a olhou de soslaio, confusa.

_ Quem disse que lutaria? - Perguntou, novamente, a tia.

_ Apenas desconfiei. Então... o que farei?

Cho aproximou-se da sobrinha e tocou na borda do quimono simples que a garota usava. Ela o puxou lentamente, revelando a perna pálida e magra de Rin. A sobrinha tremeu e fitou Cho com os olhos arregalados, sem emitir um ruído.

_ Minha querida - Sussurou a tia em seu ouvido -, você terá que abrir mão de algo de grande estima, uma preciosidade.

_ Uma preciosidade? - Perguntou Rin com a voz trêmula. Não tinha tesouros, não tinha nada.

_ Menina ingênua.

A tia tirou a mão de seu quimono e voltou a acariciar seu cabelo.

_ Bom - Começou a tia -, você sabe como uma vida é gerada?

Na verdade, Rin não tinha idéia. Não conseguia nem imaginar como uma vida era concebida. Rin, sem medo, optou pela verdade. Negou com a cabeça.

_ Bastante negligentes, não? Os seus pais.

A tia contou-lhe como ocorria a concepção. O homem deitava-se sobre a mulher, abria suas pernas e a penetrava. Assim, a mulher a engravidava.

Rin ouvia, atónita, aquela história. Perguntava-se como uma vingança seguira para aquela conversa macabra.

_ E isso dói?

_ Dói, dói muito - Respondeu a tia - Principalmente na primeira vez.

_ Não quero fazer isso nunca! - Exclamou Rin, aterrorizada.

_ Pobre criança - Disse a tia, indiferente, segurou o rosto de Rin entre suas mãos e a encarou. - Todos temos incumbências. A sua será uma pouco mais incómoda que a minha e a de sua mãe.

_ Eu terei... - Rin soluçou - Eu terei que me deitar com um _youkai_?

_ Você terá que se deitar com um _**dai**__youkai. _Nossa vingança começará de cima.

Rin soluçou.

_ Eu tenho medo.

_ Não tenha - Disse a tia secamente - Não tenha medo de lutar por nossos mortos, por sua família... Por sua raça. Seus primos não temeram a morte!

Rin queria gritar, mas impediu aquela infâmia mordendo os lábios.

_ Sim, titia.

_ Você irá se tornar sua concubina e, quando ele confiar o suficiente em você a ponto de compartilhar seu leito constantemente, você nos levará até ele e nós o mataremos.

_ Mas pode haver falhas. - Observou Rin.

A tia levou a mão até a orelha da garota e a beliscou, fazendo-a sangrar.

_ Você não permitirá, não é?

_ Não - Soluçou Rin.

_ Pois bem - disse a tia, sorrindo - Hoje vou te ensinar como seduzir um you... Um _daiyoukai_.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça. As lágrimas embaçavam sua visão.

Naquela noite, Rin não dormiu. Ela queria gritar, queria fugir, queria morrer. Mas por respeito aos mortos, à sua família... À sua raça, não fez nenhum dos três. Ela permeceu com os olhos abertos, quieta, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, desencorajada por um futuro próximo, tingido de vermelho-sangue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Desculpem a demora!  
**

**Neste capítulo, muitas emoções! *_* **

**Quero agradecer a Anny, Shiroi e aos outros leitores que estão acompanhando a fic. C:**

** Obrigada!_ Boa leitura!_  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

O novo lar de Rin localizava-se numa avenida obsoleta e apinhada. Rin sentia-se sem ar enquanto espremia-se entre as pessoas tentando atravessar de uma calçada para a outra.

O guidão de uma bicicleta chocou-se com sua mala de viagem, que caiu no chão de terra e seus quimonos novos espalharam-se pela sujeira e perderam-se sob os pés dos transeuntes.

As lágrimas turvaram sua visão. Rin ajoelhou-se e recolheu a mala e algumas roupas que não haviam sido perdidas.

A nova lar de Rin era, na realidade, um palecete boêmio. Era um local que visava somente o entretenimento masculino.

A dona era uma mulher de idade, que vestia-se luxuosamente e usava muita maquiagem. Para não encarar seu rosto branco como a morte, Rin encarava seus próprios pés.

Elas estavam dentro de uma sala titânica, que era ornamentada com flores e duas poltronas felpudas nas quais se encontravam sentadas.

A mulher tragou um cigarro, ergueu a cabeça e deixou que a fumaça saísse pelo nariz.

_ Meu nome é Kanazuki - disse ela com a voz seca. Rin comparou a voz com navalhas _acariciando _seus ouvidos.

_ Como deve ter percebido, aqui não é uma residência comum - Continuou.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça. Havia ficado deslumbrada com as mulheres suntuosas com as quais havia se deparado quando entrara na casa.

_ Aqui vivem as melhores cortesãs do Japão - disse ela, revirando os olhos. Rin perguntou-se se Kanazuki fazia aquele discurso para todas as pessoas que pisavam ali. - Nossas garotas divertem tanto humanos quanto _youkais_...

Rin assentiu com a cabeça novamente. Estava muito nervosa, perguntando-se se seria capaz de realizar aquela tarefa.

Uma garota de tez pálida e que trajava um quimono esplendoroso adentrou a sala.

_ Esta é Naomi - Disse Kanazuki - Ela irá te acompanhar até as suas instalações.

Kanazuki olhou Rin da cabeça aos pés e fez uma careta.

_ Sugiro que utilize roupas mais... Adequadas.

Rin corou.

_ Na verdade - Falou com a voz baixa -, perdi a maior parte de meus quimonos quando cheguei aqui.

Kanazuki ergueu as sobrancelhas, questionadoramente.

_ A mala caiu no chão e...

_ Não quero ouvir nenhuma explicação - Exclamou a mulher e apontou para Naomi - Quero que pegue no armazém alguns quimonos. De tecido bom, ouviu?

_ Sim, senhora - Respondeu Naomi fazendo uma vênia para Kanazuki. Rin a seguiu.

O novo cômodo não era luxuoso como o restante da casa. Era um quarto pequeno, abafadiço e escuro. Seu único charme era uma enorme janela que tinha vista para toda a cidade. Rin, deslumbrada, colocou a mala sobre a cama e deslocou-se até a janela, onde apoiou os cotovelos sobre a borda e admirou o cenário.

Ela colocou os novos quimonos ao lado da mala e sentou-se no chão, próxima a parede.

Rin descansou a cabeça sobre os joelhos e fechou os olhos. A cada instante, sentia a pressão daquela missão sobre si. Ela temia a dor, o fracasso... Mas tinha que ser forte! Mesmo que não apoiasse o motivo da vingança, ela tinha que honrar a sua família.

Enquanto pensava nisso, Rin desejou ter nascido em outra família, noutro lugar, em outra época, e adormeceu no chão. Ela não viu quando a noite se aproximou serenamente e as pessoas acenderam lanternas vermelhas em frente as portas.

As damas de Kanazuki, assim como faziam todas as noites, vestiram seus melhores quimonos e começaram a tocar o _shamisen _para receber os visitantes ilustres. Rin também não viu a carrugem faustosa que se acercou de sua nova morada.

As mulheres de Kanazuki esticaram seus pescoços e deram risadinhas maliciosas para o senhor daquelas terras.

_ Senhor Sesshoumaru - Cumprimentou Kanazuki fazendo uma vênia exagerada para o senhor. Sesshoumaru fez um gesto com a cabeça. Com o movimento, algumas mechas de seu cabelo longo e prateado caíram sobre seus olhos. Algumas garotas que tocavam _shamisen _suspiraram, extasiadas.

Sesshoumaru, indiferente a toda aquela explosão hormonal, atravessou o corredor e adentrou o salão circular onde seus militares o aguardavam. Alguns generais estavam bêbedos e tentavam levantar o quimono de algumas dançarinas.

Sesshoumaru desprezava aquele tipo de encontro social, mas era necessário. Aqueles homens haviam dado a vida por suas conquistas, era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

Uma mulher de lábios vermelhos deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro e alisou seu cabelo prateado. Sesshoumaru encarou aquela mulher ousada, perguntando-se se deveria ser grosseiro ou ignorá-la. Escolheu a segunda opção.

_ Kamigata-mai! Kamigata-mai! Kamigata-mai! - Gritou alguns dos generais.

_ M-mas... - Disse uma das mulheres. - Não há ninguém aqui que saiba dançar isso.

_ Shh - Sibilou Kanazuki e apontou para Naomi que estava afinando seu _shamisen_ - Chame a garota nova, Naomi.

Naomi assentiu com a cabeça e subiu as escadas. Rin ainda dormia sentada.

_ Ei, menina - Chamou Naomi - A senhora Kanazuki está lhe aguardando. Arrume-se! Depressa!

_ M-mas... Como? - Balbuciou Rin. Naomi bufou e puxou Rin pelo braço. Ela pegou uma escova e começou a pentear o cabelo longo e castanho da garota. Naomi escolheu um quimono branco com o _obi_dourado e rico em detalhes. Ela prendeu o cabelo de Rin em um coque e colocou uma flor vermelha como ornamento.

_ O que farei? - Perguntou Rin descendo as escadas com Naomi.

_ Os homens querem que alguém dance o kamigata-mai- Respondeu Naomi - A senhora Kanazuki escolheu você.

_ Mas eu não sei dançar! - Exclamou Rin, atônita. A tia havia lhe ensinado como seduzir um homem sob lençóis, não dançando.

_ Pelos deuses! - Exclamou Naomi pegando seu _shamisen _- Faça alguma coisa!

Rin parou no centro do grande salão circular e observou os homens ruidosos que haviam lhe exigido o impossível. Ela reparou no cabelo exótico do homem apático que a fitava. Um _youkai_.

Rin, nervosa, fez uma vênia para eles. Alguns homens assobiaram e Rin corou violentamente.

O silêncio fez-se presente somente por alguns instantes, até que o som do _shamisen _inundou a sala.

Faça alguma coisa! _Qualquer coisa!_

Rin começou a cantar uma música que Nagano costumava cantar quando eram crianças.

_**Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo**_

_**Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku**_

_**Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo**_

_**Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue**_

_**(...)**_

O som do _shamisen _cessou e somente a voz de Rin podia ser ouvida. Nenhum homem reclamou. Quando Rin concluiu a canção, uma salva de palmas a fizeram corar ainda mais. Sesshoumaru também apladiu. Seus olhos e os de Rin encontram-se por alguns instantes até que a menina quebrou o contato visual abaixando os olhos.

A senhora Kanazuki colocou-se ao lado de Rin e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Rin aspirou o cheiro de cigarro e quis espirrar.

_ Eles todos vão querê-la. _Todos_. - Comemorou Kanazuki murmurando em seu ouvido. Rin, corada, fez uma vênia, retirou-se da sala e voltou para o quarto. Suas mãos tremiam. Ela não ia conseguir dormir de novo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Fazia alguns dias que Rin encontrava-se sob a proteção de Kanazuki. Após aquela improvisada apresentação, boatos começaram a surgir. Rin não sabia se deveria preocupar-se ou não com o que escutava.

As pessoas falavam que ela era um anjo profano cuja voz doce era como o canto de uma sereia.

Naomi gargalhava quando contou o que acabara de escutar a Rin. As duas estavam sentadas sobre o carpete na sala de Kanazuki.

A senhora estava sentada em uma de suas poltronas, tragando um cigarro como de hábito. Rin torcia as mãos e mordia os lábios.

_ M-mas... - Começou a garota - Isto é ruim?

_ Claro que não! - Exclamou Kanazuki encarando Rin - Você não entende? Quanto mais especulam sobre você, mais intrigante você se torna.

_ Senhora Kanazuki, as pessoas estão se perguntando se sou filha de algum deus pequeno ou se sou alguma criatura encantada... Isso... Isso é ridículo.

_ Não importa - Disse Kanazuki, rude, e voltou a tragar o cigarro.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça.

_ Os homens estão encantados, senhora Kanazuki - Observou Naomi ignorando o fato que a última palavra pertencia a Kanazuki - Dizem que até o senhor destas terras está.

_ _O senhor destas terras? _- Perguntou Rin, confusa. Naomi assentiu com a cabeça.

_ Sim, sim - Respondeu - Um homem bastante poderoso, o senhor das terras do Oeste... Um _youkai_.

Rin arquejou.

_ Um _daiyoukai_ - Corrigiu Kanazuki voltando-se para encarar Rin. - Seria tão conveniente!

Que ironia! Ela não encontrara o _daiyoukai_; o _daiyoukai_ quem lhe encontrara.

A porta se abriu bruscamente. Uma mulher pálida, de lábios vermelhos e cabelo cor de ébano adentrou na sala com passos firmes. Era um vulcão em erupção.

_ _Meu _daiyoukai; _meu _Sesshoumaru - Disse a mulher encarando Rin. Seus olhos negros estavam ardendo, com raiva. - Meu! Meu! - Exclamou.

Rin arregalou os olhos, atônita. Não entendia aquela força da natureza em ação nem queria.

_ Silêncio, Kagura - Ordenou Kanazuki sem alterar seu tom de voz. Kagura ajoelhou-se aos pés de Kanazuki ora encarando Kanazuki -, implorando por compreensão, - ora encarando Rin ferozmente. Choramingou.

_ Que mulher infantil - Disse Kanazuki - Ouvindo as conversas atrás da porta, hein?

Kagura não parecia envergonhada.

_ Não fiquei abalada quando soube do sucesso que essa _coisinha _fez naquela noite - Ela bufou -, mas ouvi rumores sobre o possível interesse que o meu adorável senhor demonstrou por este inseto... Não pude aguentar! Bisbilhotei a conversa, sim!

_ Kagura-san - Disse Naomi -, eu não confirmei nada. Eu apenas comentei o boato.

_ Eu sei! Eu sei, menina. - Respondeu e avisou a Rin - Mas, de qualquer forma, não se aproxime do meu senhor.

_ Se _ele_ aproximar-se dela? - Perguntou Kanazuki omitindo um sorriso. Kagura empalideceu.

_ Então... Então... - Gaguejou. Kanazuki sorriu.

_ Não há nada que nós possamos fazer, minha querida. - Disse ela - Nós somos suas subordinadas e nada mais.

Kagura choramingou e saiu, correndo, da sala. Antes, porém, lançou um olhar raivoso em direção a Rin.

Rin encarava as próprias mãos.

_ Deixe-nos a sós, Naomi - Rin ergueu a cabeça e viu Naomi erguer-se e fechar as portas rapidamente.

_ Eu sei porquê a sua família te entregou a mim - Sussurrou Kanazuki tragando o cigarro. Rin arregalou os olhos. - Não se preocupe, menina. Venho de uma família de caçadores e por isso sou obrigada a guardar o seu segredo.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça.

_ Mas não posso facilitar seu trabalho - Continuou Kazanuki - Se o fizesse, seria bastante suspeito. Você terá que seduzir o senhor Sesshoumaru com suas armas.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

Ainda tentava digerir o fato que sua missão não era tão oculta quanto acreditava.

_ O máximo que poderei fazer por ti - Disse a mulher - É te aproximar o suficiente do _daiyoukai_. Ele é bastante reservado e tenho a obrigação de te avisar que o sucesso dessa missão dependerá, principalmente, da sua sorte.

_Eu tenho que conseguir_, pensou Rin. De qualquer forma.

_ O senhor Sesshoumaru é um youkai, digamos,_ incomum_. - Observou Kanazuki - Não é pomposo, não é injusto. Ele é discreto e, de forma bastante peculiar, charmoso. Diria até que ele é... Bom. Porém é poderoso... Muito poderoso. E é por isso que você está aqui.

Rin tentou imaginar este tipo.

Nunca encontrara um youkai na vida e sua tentativa de conceber na mente uma criatura que aprendera a temer desde pequena era... Assustador.

Como emprestar nobreza a um ser que habitara seus pesadelos?

_ Se ele é bom - Perguntou Rin - Por quê terei que matá-lo?

_ Porque sua família o manda - Respondeu Kanazuki, impassível. Rin assentiu com a cabeça lembrando-se da carnificina sem motivo que dera origem a esta vingança.

_Tenho que obedecê-los,_ lembrou-se Rin, tristonha.

_ O que farei então? - Perguntou encarando Kanazuki. A mulher lhe deu um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos e explicou, parte por parte, o plano.

* * *

**Olá, gente! Comecei ontem (?) e finalizei o capítulo hoje às 01:00h! Perdoem os erros ortográficos, de pontuação... **

**No próximo capítulo responderei aos comentários do leitores. Sério. **

**Estou com sono agora. **

**Obrigado a todos por lerem a fic e espero que tenham gostado. **


End file.
